Talk:Sage Harpuia
Another Wiki copy? Who's doing this? -— The preceding unsigned comment was added by 63.113.61.147 ::The creator of this discussion page was the user '63.113.61.147' and the creator of the Sage_Harpuia page was also the user '63.113.61.147' so... you are? --Shark Man 18:01, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Ex Skill What are Harpuia's EX Attacks called? Weapon I heard somewhere that his weapon(s) is called "Nittoryu" And it was rumored to be part of the "10 shinning weapons."-- 17:30, 15 April 2009 (UTC) This is correct. The 10 Shining Weapons are the weapons of the Four Gaurdians plus Zero's weapons, and Harpuia's weapons are known as Sonic Blades Harpuia's swords Did anyone realize that Harpuia takes out his swords from the wings he has in his back??? Despite of I played all games, I never noticed it until I saw the sprites: http://www.sprites-inc.co.uk/files/Zero/Harpuia/Standard/ If what I say is true, I think it would be cool to write it in the article! --I'm Spanish. Sorry if my English isn't very good... 15:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC)Emuji Gender Some quotes from MMZ3 to clear gender confusion: *Perroquiet: "I understand Mr. Harpuia is in the maintenance room. I've heard that he's brilliant, so I'd like to talk to him. But, I suppose he is from Neo Arcadia and all... Yet, if he would only help us, Ms. Ciel's research would most certainly benefit." *Cerveau: "About Harpuia... His internal body temperature seems to be rising because of his wound from Omega..." *Rocinolle: "I'm so glad that Mr. Harpuia is better." And his Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works info. --''Quick'' (u•t) 02:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Reference Is there any reference to this section? "When X sealed the Dark Elf after the Elf Wars, the shock forced X's soul from his body, and it split into five Cyber-elves.Four of these Cyber-elves were used to create Hidden Phantom, Fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir and Sage Harpuia, while the other wanders around Earth." I thought the guardians were created using X's DNA as stated in MMZ. If there isn't any reference to that section, I think it should be changed. ---- The Guardians were created from X's DNA data long before he sealed away the Dark Elf. The Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works states the four Guardians were created from X after the Maverick Wars. Character section: "Harpuia A Reploid with terra-forming capabilities used for aiding the humans in resettling the Earth after the destruction of the Maverick Wars." pg. 040 Idiom Dictionary section: "The Four Gaurdians, who were created by using the same methods used in creating Copy X" pg. 165 Introduction: "After X's disappearance, however, Neo Arcadia was governed by Copy-X, who was based on X's DNA, and the Four Guardians." pg. 018 Character section: "Copy-X A Reploid based on X's DNA, Copy-X goverened Neo Arcadia after X sacrificed his body to seal Dark Elf." pg. 048 Special Interview: "The Four Guardians were initially created to assist in restoring the land after the war. They were scattered across the world, working to to improve the condition of the land when the Resistance became active, causing the Four Guardians to gather in one place with a common goal." pg. 174 Rithiv (talk) 06:21, August 26, 2013 (UTC)